


Little Robin

by whatispatience



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I Tried, Keyword being contructive, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatispatience/pseuds/whatispatience
Summary: The little robin loves to soar among the trees.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Little Robin

The little robin loves  
to soar among the trees.  
He sings and laughs  
because he knows that he is free.

Then the little robin  
loses everything he knows.  
His beloved forest is gone  
and his family has to go.

But then the little robin  
is taken in and given a new home.  
He decides to protect his new forest  
where many predators roam.

This little robin inspired  
so many to follow his code,  
like the little birds that  
imitate his feather coat.

But the little robin,  
who's not so little anymore,  
can't help but feel,  
on the nights that the predators win,

that those little birds  
that followed him,  
inspired by his name,  
should've stayed away.

It's on those nights,  
when a little bird's wings are torn,  
that our not-so-little robin  
wishes he never soared.

Because those little birds would  
still be flying free,  
if they had not seen him  
fighting for his trees.


End file.
